Barf and Belch
Barf and Belch is the Hideous Zippleback owned and trained by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Barf and Belch are like their owners, they have trouble deciding which head goes what direction and focusing on one target. However, unlike Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they can work together and find their owners annoying with their constant bickering. Personality Barf and Belch have the personality of a normal Zippleback; however, they have a laughable sense of humor. They enjoy doing the tasks Ruffnut and Tuffnut tell them to do, but they are in constant quarrel because of the fact that they sometimes have to listen to two different commands they are unable to do. Despite this, they usually help the Twins with their pranks. Barf and Belch often get annoyed with their riders constant bickering- which once led to them going wandering around Berk after the twins started issuing contradictory commands to each head- but both are willing to protect their riders at any costs. For example, when Torch first approached Tuffnut as an adult, although the dragon only stayed because Belch didn't want to leave him, both were willing to fight what appeared to be a wild Typhoomerang in order to protect him1 and they left the cave that they were supposed to stay in during Astrid's harsh training session to find Ruffnut whom they felt was in danger2. They are very in sync with their riders, mimicking several actions of them, such as their 'high-fives' and affectionate headbutts. They have also been seen fighting at the same time as their Riders are bickering. Appearance Barf and Belch have the appearance of a normal Zippleback. Despite the head's resemblance towards each other, there are minor differences that each head has. Barf has a slightly curved horn as opposed to Belch's horn which is straighter. Barf's longest teeth are in the back of his jaw and Belch has his longest teeth in front of his jaw. Barf's skin is also slightly more lighter than Belch's. The skin color and tooth differences disappear by the time of the second movie (from what has been seen in images, this is most likely a production goof). Barf and Belch are 66ft long, have a 38ft wingspan and weight about 6,036 lbs. Relationships Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston They met for the first time in the Arena, where Barf and Belch attacked them just like the other Teens. Later, Hiccup helped the two of them to train Barf and Belch, forging a strong bond between the two. In the TV Series, not many episodes are focused on the relationship between these three. However, it can be assumed they care greatly for one another. The Twins were bickering over who Barf and Belch belonged to. When they couldn't get to an agreement, they both decided to stop with anything Dragon or sibling related. However, when the gang told them Dagur wanted to decapitate them in order to get their blood for the treaty, they were determined to save them.4 Tuffnut claimed Barf and Belch is his 'totally awesome dragon', which he shared with his 'totally not-awesome sister'.1 Hiccup Hiccup met for the first time in the Arena, where Barf and Belch were in front if him to attack him but their were afraid of the eel that Hiccup use as his defense against them. Using this eel to bring them back to their cage. Hiccup even try to protect them from Dagur by hiding the Zippleback, but they won't listen to him at all much. Hiccup was also able to get on both of their heads to free Tuffnutt from the dragon trap, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. Hookfang Hookfang and Barf and Belch have been seen fighting several times, though with unknown reasons. Nevertheless, they have a good friendship with one another. Toothless Toothless mostly interacts with Barf and Belch by trying to stop them from doing something wrong. By biting on their tail when trying to make them stop misbehaving when Dagur was in Berk or stop them from chasing after the Dragon Root. Near the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Barf and Belch acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Dagur the Deranged When Dagur came to the Isle of Berk to sign a peace treaty with Stoick, he claimed they needed Dragon blood in order to sign it. This lead them to hunting Barf and Belch. Though Dagur tried to decapitate them, Barf and Belch escaped and defeated him with the aid of the other Riders and their Dragons.4 Barf and Belch later assisted Toothless in defeating Dagur's Skrill, trapping it in the ice once again.5 Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie Tart Top and Candy Rush Abilities and Skills Barf and Belch seem to have the normal abilities of a regular Zippleback, although some of their abilities and gain skills are heightened due to training under Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Strength: Barf and Belch are seen to be able to lift up heavy objects with their claws. Both claws can lift up a weight of two heavy grown adult Vikings. They didn't budge when Toothless tried dragging them off the roof and they can carry heavy Vikings on their neck, like Fishlegs.4 Barf and Belch have strong jaws, but can hold back their full strength. Acrobatics: This is seen in the battle against the Red Death, when they manage to avoid sudden bursts of fire. Despite claiming that Zipplebacks are bad fliers, they are surprisingly agile. They have a very flexible body, but they can tangle their neck by accident. Speed: Barf and Belch have the speed of an average Zippleback, but they were also able to catch up with the Skrill, although the Skrill had been slowed down slightly by Stormfly and Toothless.5 Gas and Spark: Barf is able to breath a large amount of green gas. This gas confuses and disorients people, with the exception of the Thorston Twins. Belch is able to release an electric spark. When combined, they can make a large explosion. There are able to use this to make protection for Astrid and Stormfly. Stealth: Barf lets out a green, thick gas, which they use in order to hide. From there, they sneak up on unexspected enemies or prey, attacking them. Intelligence and Communication Skills: They always know when their riders have gone too far in fighting and often take charge if they are in trouble. But, like their riders, they often fight with one another. Despite having learned hand signals, they occasionally misunderstand it. Like all Academy dragons, including Torch, Barf and Belch are trained in the basics of hand signals. Although, Barf will only obey Ruffnut's hand-signals and Belch will only obey Tuffnut's hand signals, though at first it was hard for them, but their trainers finally work as team to become successful against theirs enemies. Endurance and stamina: Endurance and stamina, as was demonstrated several times shown to be good for their kind. They are shown to still get up after getting hit by the Skrill and Night Fury combination attack from falling in high speed on sea stack to be able to fly well. Even got back on their feet from getting hit by Typhoomerang from a distance. Trivia * Barf and Belch were originally supposed to be ridden by Fishlegs, and he briefly rode on Barf after the dragon flew away without the twins, along with Snotlout, who rode on Belch.4 * While the dragon is male, Barf and Belch are commonly referred to as "them" or "it," most likely due to the two heads being individuals. The only episode where they are referred to as "he" is Dragon Flower. * So far, Barf and Belch is the only one of the Academy dragons that Hiccup hasn't ridden at least once. * Barf and Belch are the only known Zippleback that has riders, this might be because you need two of them, in this case, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. * The difference in the color of skin between Barf and Belch is probably a production goof, like the changes in tooth length. * In the How to Train Your Dragon Movie, when they were approaching Hiccup, Barf and Belch spread their wings and start hissing, which is similar to the behavior of the Dilophosaurus in the movie, Jurassic Park. Barf and Belch are never seen doing this again. * They seem to chase their tails when they are bored. * Although Ruffnut and Tuffnut share Barf and Belch, Tuffnut seems to be closer to both heads overall; when he was briefly trapped with only Barf and Belch for company, Tuffnut expressed regret that he and Barf didn't socialize much1, but in How to Train Your Dragon 2 Ruffnut actively shoved Belch away in favour of welcoming Barf back after Toothless defeated Drago's Bewilderbeast, even if she clearly cares about the dragon as a whole as well as an individual. * Barf and Belch are sometimes referred to as Barch. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Brothers Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons of Berk Category:Pets Category:Hideous Zippleback Category:Mystery Class Dragons Category:Dragons with multiple heads Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:125th Zippleback Legion